A New Hale On The Way
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Just another Stiles is pregnant with Derek's pup story. It features Magical Stiles and Alpha Derek. Will contain sex, swearing, violence and gayness, you've been warned. (May be discontinued unless someone wants to take it over)
1. You're Going To Be A Dad!

Teen Wolf

Sterek ft other pairings

Title: A New Hale On The Way

Summary: Just another Stiles is pregnant with Derek's pup story. It features Magical Stiles and Alpha Derek. Will contain sex, swearing, violence and gayness, you've been warned.

Author's Note: Derek may seem OOC but I like happy Derek so I don't care!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: You're Going To Be a Dad!

Stiles Pov

"You're pregnant"

Those two words rang in my ears as I drove back to the Hale house after a visit to Deaton. I hadn't been feeling well for the past fews weeks so Derek insisted that I go and make sure everything was okay. He thought that maybe I was using too much magic too quickly, wait till he finds out the truth. Oh god!

None of the pack knew that I carried the male breeder gene. The only people that do know are my father and Melissa. I hope that the others will be okay with this, especially Derek. I don't know what I'd do if he didn't want our child.

"It's okay Stiles, everything is going to be okay" I muttered to myself as I pulled up to the house. Feeling for my pack I sensed that Derek was the only one home and I could feel movement so I knew that he realized I was here. Taking a deep breath I stepped out of my jeep and made my way to the house. And before I could even open the door I was pulled inside and was met with a shirtless body of muscle.

"Hey Sourwolf" I groaned out in a greeting but Derek was too caught up in scent marking me to respond. He just kept running his nose up and down my neck while giving me the occasional nip.

"Derek, not that I don't love what this usually leads to but can you tell me what brought this on?"

Derek came back from his attack on my neck and I was greeted with his red alpha eyes, which I have to admit always turned me on.

"You smell different Stiles" He growled and of course I was turned on but his words made me scared.

"In a I want to fuck you against the door kind of way or a I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth kind of way?" I couldn't help but ask. And him being a man of few words he told through action by ripping of my shirt and giving me a bruising kiss. He pulled away only to move his lips to my ear and whisper this:

"You smell so sweet, so irresistable"

He moved to take my pants off but I knew that if I didn't tell him now I might not have the courage again to tell him myself. And the last thing I wanted was for Derek to find out in any other way.

"I went to see Deaton. He figured out what was wrong" Derek stopped and pulled me into the living room and sat me down on the couch.

"What was it? Are you alright?" He asked me gently and I was so happy that he could show that side with me. He once told me that the last time he was this happy was before the fire. We made love for the first time that night.

"It depends on how you see it" I told him, I was worried that he may not accept it. But then I think that if werewolves and kanimas exist then a man getting pregnant shouldn't be too hard to believe.

He must have smelled my worry because he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me and started rubbing my back up and down.

"You can tell me anything Stiles and I promise I'll try to understand" I nodded, took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

"After my mother died from cancer my father had me tested to see if the type she had was genetic and could be passed onto me. It wasn't but the doctors did find something else, it turns out that I got the breeder gene" I stopped there to gauge his reaction and hear his response.

"Stiles that's nothing to be worried about. It's actually common with werewolves, it allows us to continue family lines despite the gender of our mates" I took a sigh of relief, at least that part was over. But now came the really big part.

"I'm really happy that you're so accepting Derek because... I'm pregnant"

Silence washed over us and the more time went by, the more scared I got because Derek wouldn't say anything. Finally Derek did the last thing I expected. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifted me up in the air and spun me around with the biggest smile on his face, he was also laughing happily like I have given him everything he had ever wanted. And I think I did. I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

Once he put me down he pulled me close and refused to let go. We stood there for ten minutes before he let me go, that beautiful smile still on his face.

"I've never seen you this excited Sourwolf" I commented.

"How could I not be Stiles? You're giving me everything I've always wanted: love and a family and I can't wait for our pup to be born" I smiled at his words and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. He returned it and neither of us dropped the smiles on our faces. When we pulled away I leaned up more and whispered in his ear:

"Congradulations Derek, you're going to be a dad!"

That joyful laugh became my new favorite sound.


	2. We're One Big Family

Teen Wolf

Sterek ft other pairings

Title: A New Hale On The Way

Summary: Just another Stiles is pregnant with Derek's pup story. It features Magical Stiles and Alpha Derek. Will contain sex, swearing, violence and gayness, you've been warned.

Author's Note: Derek may seem OOC but I like happy Derek so I don't care!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: We're One Big Family

Derek's Pov

It was the early morning but the sun was not ready to peek out over the horizon, but that wasn't what was on my mind. I'm laying in bed with my ear pressed against Stiles still flat belly while my hand rubbed the soft skin. I may not be able to hear a heartbeat yet but I still took comfort knowing that my child was growing inside of my mate.

"I promise I will never let anything happen to you pup" I whispered to the soon to be little Hale.

"You having fun down there?" A tired voice called out to me. I looked up and saw Stiles rubbing his eyes, clearly still tired.

"Yes but I know something we could do that would be even more fun" I grinned and moved on top of Stiles, kissing him as I slipped my hand into his boxers to stroke his hardening member and he moaned into my mouth. I could tell that he was about to cum but right before he reached his climax we heard the front door slam open and the house was filled with shouting for Stiles and I. He groaned, this time out of annoyance and we both moved to get changed.

"Cockblocked by the kids again. I swear after this kid is born we might never have sex again" He mumbled as he yanked his clothes on. I moved over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and he grabbed my hands and leaned into me.

"Don't worry, if it comes to that we'll make the pack take care of their little brother or sister" I told him and he smiled.

"Good. Just because they call us Mom and Dad doesn't mean we should have to do all the work"

"I agree now let's get down there before they destroy the place"

"Okay but just one more thing" He turned around and pulled me into a heated kiss. And when he pulled away he told me that we would be finishing things later.

I told him I was looking forward to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles Pov

"Everyone settle down! Derek and I have something to tell you!" I yelled and they all scattered to sit down. Then they began to stare at me expectingly and I swear I could see gears turning in their heads trying to figure everything out.

"I'll cut right to the chase: You all know I haven't been feeling well lately and at the insistence of all of you, especially Derek, I went to see Deaton and he told me I'm pregnant"

Wide eyes and dropped jaws was what I was expecting, and that's exactly what I got. I still looked at Derek with worry and sent out a growl and brought everyone out of their shock. And the first one to react was Isaac who ran forward and hugged me which I returned. The rest soon followed, even Jackson!

Since everyone was so excited, Derek and I decided that we would skip training and just have a fun pack day to hang out and all that fun stuff. But before we started anything we all sat down what would happen now that there is a new pack member on the way. First we let them ask any questions that they had, and each of them had at least one. We let Scott go first.

"I'm going to ask the really obvious question: how are you even pregnant? Do you have...other parts that we don't know about or something?" I laughed a little at that, of course Scott would go and think that.

"No Scott. I have what's called the breeder gene and you already know that it means that men who have it can conceive" Scott nodded in acceptance and we moved onto Erica.

"Can I be the godmother?" She asked hopefully, slightly bouncing in her seat. I looked to Derek again but this time with a smile and he nodded.

"Alright but as long as you're willing to put up with Scott as the godfather" They both looked at each other and beamed. I knew that they would do a great job. Now onto Jackson.

"So who's the father Stilinski?" He joked with a smirk but it fell when Derek growled at him. I kissed his cheeke and he calmed down, then I gave my answer in a very Stiles like fashion.

"Oh I don't know Jackson. Since Derek is the only person I've slept with in the past 18 years odds are the kid is his" Everyone laughed except Jackson who just gave an eye roll but you could see the faint smile on his face. Allison spoke up next.

"Do you know if it's going to be a boy or girl?" I shoke my head at her.

"It's too soon to tell"

"Okay, thank you" Now Boyd.

"Is the baby going to be human or a wolf?" Derek answered this one.

"Probably because most of my family were werewolves. But there is still a chance that it will have a spark like Stiles" Boyd nodded and said nothing else. Lydia's turn was up next.

"How will this changed your normal life like school or lacrosse?" She asked ever the realist.

"Well I know a spell that will allow me to hide my pregnancy from humans but unfortunately it can still be seen by the supernatural. This way the pup will only be involved in pack life, which is good because it will be better protected. And as for lacrosse I will probably quit the team, I was usually only a benchwarmer or a sub at best." She nodded too. Last and not least was my favorite (but I wouldn't tell the others that) Isacc.

"Will it hurt you if you end up carrying a werewolve since you're still human" The look on his face was the definition of puppy dog eyes. I swear besides Derek he was the most protective.

"It will be more difficult I guess but with my spark it should be easier than if I had no powers" He let out a sigh of relief and I ruffled his hair with affection.

"Any more questions? Because I am ready for the puppy piles!" I exclaimed excitedly and they all laughed and it felt good to hear.

"I do" Derek said.

I turned to him but he wasn't standing next to me. Then I felt him grab my hand and I looked down only to gasp and have my eyes widen. Derek freaking Hale was down on one knee! In his hand was a siliver engagement ring engraved with _Stiles Hale_ on the front and _Alpha Hale's Mate_ on the back.

"Will you marry me Genim Jordan Stiles Stilinski?"

"Holy... Yes!" I shouted. I pulled him up and kiss him so hard I swear I lost my breath in a second. He pulled me impossibly close and kissed back with slipping the ring on my finger. Once we pulled away we were pulled into a giant pack hug.

"I guess this mean you'll really become our Mom!" Erica stated and I felt myself chuckle.

I wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
